Wartech engine
The Wartech engine is a unique engine owned by DECA. It debuted in Warzone, as Wartech 2.0. Ever since then, it was used in many DECA games. Development Wartech is developed by Californian game designer Mark Kenward, who's project is still ongoing. Wartech is developed for high-leveled animations of playable characters, as well in first-person as in third-person. Wartech has great animations and enivornmental which is influenced by players itself. This gives games destructble areas and free roaming gameplay, even in FPS. The graphics are also good, but are due the great animations and free roaming options still subordinate to the CryEngine and Halo 4's engine. Wartech's first development stage, called project: One dot Zero, failed. There were too much bug and graphics which were irreparable. The team started over again, creating Wartech 2.0. The bugs and glitches were immediately evaded and fixed. The results were great and they decided to give it one last test, a 24/7 game lobby with big maps and a lot of enivornmental elements. Wartech 2.0 also almost crashed in this, but stayed stable for 2 months of 24/7 gameplay in the same lobby. The creators decided to feature this advantage to publish this 24/7 feature. It debuts in Warzone. Features *Fully Flexible Time of Day System *Streaming *Performance Analysis Tools *Visual Budget System *Multi-core support *Sandbox development layer *Offline rendering *Resource compiler *Natural lighting & dynamic soft shadows with penumbra *Irradiance Volume *Deferred lighting *Real time dynamic global illumination *Eye adaptation & high dynamic range(HDR) lighting *Screen Space Ambient Occlusion *Color grading *"Uber Shader" technology *Blend Layer *Normal maps & parallax occlusion maps *Motion blur & depth of field with sprite-based bokeh *Dynamic volumetric light beams & light shaft effects *Volumetric, layer & view distance fogging *High Speed Texture Rendering *Screen Space Directional Occlusion (SSDO) *Tessellation & Displacement Mapping *Screen-Space Reflections *Particles Motion blur & Shadows *Character animation system *Character individualisation system *Parametric skeletal animation *Facial animation editor *Subsurface scattering *AI editing system *Dynamic pathfinding *Layer Navigation Mesh *Automated navigation meshgeneration *Tactical Point System *Integrated multi-threaded physics engine *Deformables and soft body physics *Interactive & destructible environments *Rope physics *In-game sound mixing & profiling *Data-driven sound system *Dynamic sounds & interactive music *Environmental audio *Key frame-accurate sounds in animations *Sound moods *Stereoscopic 3D support for all platforms with minimal performance loss and zero quality impact *Optimal high scale levolution Versions Wartech 1.0 Wartech 1.0 was the first version of the Wartech family in development. The engine was created to create a new engine competition on the side of character animations and free roam abilities in especially first-person shooters, which was most of the times limited compared to third-person games in general. Wartech was in development at DECA, the Digital Electronics & Computer Association. DECA only gave 1.0 too much potention and it failed due problems with bugs and glitches and was completely scrapped instead of trying to repare the damage. During Wartech 1.0, no game franchise informed to the engine, making it no vaporware and no problems to scrap it totally. However the possibilities were higher than expected. Wartech 2.0 Wartech 2.0 is the first released engine of the family. It debuted in Warzone, giving it a lot of publicity all over the world. The engine is considered better in this time than IW3.0 was when Call of Duty: Modern Warfare was released. Wartech 2.0 was released as a downloadable engine, 2 weeks after the release of Warzone. The download is limited program of designing maps, characters and dialogue. This shows how complicated Wartech 2.0 was, as no other game tried it out except other projects of Alec Verdoorn. DECA released 4 months after the release of Warzone a massive upgrade of Wartech 2.0, finally getting rid of all mods and player created bugs online. The stability of Wartech makes hacking impossible and creates balanced lobbies. Battlezone 24/7 also improved, fixing connections errors during long-lasting matches. Wartech 2.0 was nominated for Spike TV's award for best engine, but didn't win and was beat by Ultimate Experience Engine because of graphics which were slightly better from IEE. This inspired DECA to improve the graphics of the engine for the next project, called after the release of the first game it will be featured in, IW. Wartech 3.0 During E3, the first glimpses of the new wartech engine were shown, simply called Wartech 3.0. The graphics were heavily improved, so the designers almost said they had created a new engine. The features of Wartech 2.0, like enivornmental influence and animations, will be present in Wartech 3.0 slightly improved and made more realistic with the new graphics. Wartech 3.0 is announced to not be released as a downloadable engine. This because of the difficult coding and designing. The wartech 3.0 is too complicated to patch easily, so the development of the new game Warzone: Iron Wolf will take longer than expected. But that isn't anything compared to the announced result as the designers claim. W4rtech W4rtech, the fourth generation of the wartech branch, is announced. The engine will focus on great scale enivornments and lobbies with many dynamic and levolution features and multi-gamemode battles. Most of this features appeared in wartech 3.0, but weren't optimalized like w4rtech is. With the release of CyberRise, W4rtech was shown in public. The next installment to the engine family features a more alive world with improved AI systems with a trigger system that gives a real life handling by the AI in certain moments. Also, the maps powered by W4rtech feature on going movements and even if the player isn't present in a certain place in the maps, the AI, weather and other dynamics keep going, making it possible to wnter a new state of area which had changed when the player wasn't there. But the new feature of W4rtech is the amazing graphical detail in nature, due the influence of the ignition engine from NINE100 studios during their cooperation on CyberRise. The engine was first known as Wartech Ignite, but was changed to W4rtech during development. Wartech Illusion Wartech Illusion is the engine that was created in 2014 in order to fuel the mobile apps created by DECA with a quality engine. It is used for every app released by DECA and debuted in Digilog Online, a multiplayer statistics counter for every DECA multiplayer game. Games using Wartech Wartech 1.0 Wartech 1.0 was scrapped before release in any game. Wartech 2.0 Wartech 3.0 W4rtech Category:DECA Category:Wartech Category:Game Engines